Hi, The Name's Piklausso
by Niknakz93
Summary: Caroline is assigned after school help with her art. Just her luck that her teacher turns out to be Klaus. Klaroline! -oneshot- R&R?


**Hi, The Name's Piklausso.**

**-for Jess-**

"_Caroline Forbes!"_

Caroline awoke with a start, the glass of water with a few fine paintbrushes in next to her shoved off as her arm jolted, smashing all over the cream floor, the blue in the water tinting it.

She looked up at the teacher with wide eyes, going. "Yes-?"

The teacher, Miss Chelmsford, rolled her eyes and went exasperatedly at the piece of paper before the blonde.

"So… the assignment was to produce a picture of something close to your heart, and you decide to just…" She picked up the piece of paper, a light laugh slipping from her lips. "You decided to paint a replication of an Avatars boobs?"

Caroline blinked and looked down, going. "But they were balloons, not boobs."

There was an awkward pause, and the teacher regained her composure, clearing her throat as she went. "You lack motivation Caroline."

"I am perfectly- _hey-!_" The blonde scowled as the teacher snagged her Ipod and tucked it inside her jacket, eyes sharp. "You can have it back at the end of the lesson."

"But music motivates me."

The blonde was ignored and Caroline sulked, sagging her shoulders in her seat, arms folding almost by themselves in refusal-

She hated art so much now that she was alone in there, all her friends transferred to another class. But her teacher thought her perfect at this level and kept her there.

Much to her horror.

So her grades had been dropping, day by day it seemed now.

And her teacher had had enough.

"I'm getting you a teacher to teach you after school, get your grades back up. You might actually pay attention then." She snapped, making Caroline freeze-

Like hell she wanted to stay after school for another lesson of horror.

AKA Art.

Maybe if she'd known just _who _would be teaching her, she would have bucked up her ideas and put pencil to paper.

It was the next day that her new teacher was appointed, and after school, she went dutifully down to the art room, taking a deep breath before shoving the door open and strolling inside, stopping dead as she saw the man sat atop the wooden surface of the table, waiting for her it seemed.

And from his very slight smirk, it was confirmed.

"The hell are you doing here?" Caroline went in distaste, folding her arms with a quiet scoff, making Klaus go, sliding off the table onto his feet. "Waiting for a certain pretty blonde to trot down here so I can start teaching."

"_No way in hell."_

Klaus blinked at Carolines words and laughed in amusement, shaking his head. "Listen to your teacher Caroline."

All she did was fold her arms and scoff, narrowing her eyes. "I refuse point blank to be dragged into another one of your silly, immature, fucked up games."

Klaus waited, then cocked a brow, asking. "Done now?"

"Screw you!"

He said nothing, just gave a light shrug that Caroline knew to be his reply of _"I'd love that."_

When neither said nothing, Klaus turned away to the table, turning a large black folder around that he opened, going as if there'd been no quarrel. "I'll show you some of mine, maybe inspire you to work on something of your own."

"I've seen your work. It's not that inspiring." She snapped back, folding her arms tighter as Klaus pulled out a few more than perfect sketches of some flowers. Calla lilies, stargazer ones…

She had to admit it mentally- he was good.

Wanker.

"This is what I think of your work." Caroline said sweetly, grabbing the calla lily drawing and walking over to the shredder, Klaus scoffing out. "Fine, do it if you want."

"Oh I will."

"Go on."

Caroline dumped it into the shredder and turned it on, smiling sweetly at the hybrid as his smirk slowly vanished and turned into a scowl. "I spent all night finishing that off."

"Ooops (?)" She offered, walking back over and hanging her bag up on the hook, turning around and going, smiling innocently. "Ok then Mr. Mikaelson, teach me."

Klaus guessed she was going to be a problem student on purpose, and damn was he right.

Caroline deliberately spilled ink on his light grey jumper.

She 'accidentally' knocked him when he made himself a cup of tea, scalding his hand.

Tipped paint all over his sketch and said she thought a spider had crawled across the page, ruining it beyond repair.

Threw his jacket into the bin and put the lid on, saying she had no idea where it was.

Poked him in the eye with a paintbrush from boredom.

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to lose his temper, muttering out. "Just look- feel the pencil yes? It's an extension of your arm. Don't think, just feel." he took Carolines hand, the one with the pencil in into his own, leading her around, Caroline watching the concentration in his face as he finished the circle, nodding to her as he pulled his hand away, going in a bored voice, fed up of her attempts to make him snap and walk out.

He refused to give in.

Now Caroline had more or less calmed down, she'd started to listen.

And he was a surprisingly good teacher when she finally tried.

At the end of an hour, she'd managed to draw an apple of good quality, and the hybrid shot her a goofy grin of sorts, laughing out. "Now… was that so very hard?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed, muttering out. "No."

"_Excellent! Onto the naked sketches."_

She almost choked at his words, eyes widening. "Excuse me-?"

Klaus smirked devilishly. "You can use me as model."

"I don't want to see you naked-!"

"Why not? I'm well built." Klaus teased her, having no intention of actually doing it, but it was worth it just to see her eyes widen like a deer in the headlights of a car.

Her reaction. Priceless.

It was a minuet later that Caroline finally realized he was joking and scowled, getting to her feet, hissing out like a cat. "You bully. You pony painting, daddy issues ponce-!"

"You said that like it was a compliment love."

Caroline scoffed loudly, trying to think of a comeback and failing, just grabbing the pot dark midnight paint and tossing it at him, drenching his jumper and most of his hair and face.

He said nothing, just raised a hand and wiped the paint from his left eye, rolling it afterwards, finally going. "Do I look pretty now to you (?)"

"Yes you do _Piklausso."_

Caroline turned away and nabbed her bag, walking out the room with a smirk trying to escape her lips.

Finally, a type of painting she was good at.

* * *

_Just a quick oneshot, messing aroundXD some Klaroline fun and cuteness. Mixed with a little trouble. Hope you like and reviews much loved ^_^ x_


End file.
